


Raw

by lovely1ishere



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Top!Edward, bottom!Jacob, top!Emmett, top!Jasper, top!paul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely1ishere/pseuds/lovely1ishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I couldn't deny this incredible and insatiable want for all four of them. It felt so...Raw."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

I didn't know how this all ended up the way it ended up. It could have easily been from Jasper's gift that caused this, Emmett's humor, or even Edward's soothing charm. Hell, it could probably have been from Paul's innate possessive behavior. It could have easily been from my own lack of good judgment and naturally caring and trusting self. The possibilities were endless. All I knew was that there were three very hungry looking vampires and one hot tempered werewolf standing right before me and I knew they were thirsting for more than blood.

They were searching for something more…carnal. Primitive. Possessive.

They were looking at me like they wanted to eat me. And here I was. On my back, on the comforting red sheets of a king-sized bed, and looking up at them with large eyes.

One would think I would be terrified, having not one or two or even three, but four supernatural creatures hovering over me like they wanted to eat me from the outside in. That I would do everything in my power to make sure I endured whatever they had in mind, to have my instincts drive me towards the need for survival.

The thing is, I didn't want fight them. I didn't want to run away from these four beings. What I wanted was something that matched their own desire for me.

It was me that wanted to feel their hard bodies both above and below me. It was me that wanted to hear their moans and agonized pleas for release. And it was me that wanted to give them exactly that.

And as I leaned into the covers, smirking in seduction at them, I couldn't deny this incredible, insatiable want for all four of these men. It felt so…

Raw.


	2. The Beginning

"Jake! Get your ass up! It's your turn to patrol! Let's go!"

I groaned loudly as Sam closed the door to my room. I turned on my side, hoping that I could capture the last few seconds of sleep, but of course, some unknown force didn't want me to be happy.

I nearly growled as I wrenched myself out of my bed. The one saving grace I could find was that it was summer. I didn't have to get up early for a morning patrol and then get ready for school. I just had one more year to go and then I was done with the bullshit drama that was high school.

I heaved myself to my feet, slowly shuffling forward to my dresser with the hope of finding something at least half way clean and decent to wear. I found a pair of khakis shoved to the bottom of my almost empty dresser. I really needed to do laundry soon.

I shoved my legs through the shorts, grumbling all the while. Sam has made us pull double duty for the last month. Which in turn meant no sleep. Sam was convinced that something big was coming. Neither one of us could understand what that meant, but Sam was unwavering. Everyone thought he had this feeling because his Alpha had some kind of sixth sense or something. Either way, I was pissed about having to pull extra weight around because I was Second-in-Command.

When I walked out into the living room, I found Paul, Embry, and Seth lounging in my sofa. Judging by their tired expressions, they must have been on the last patrol. I quickly made my way to the kitchen, hoping that Sam wasn't going to barge in soon because I wasn't out fats enough.

"Find anything?" I asked them as I scanned the contents of the fridge.

"Nope," Paul muttered as he watched a mindless television show. "Like normal."

Embry grunted at that. I've never seen Embry so annoyed before, but the double shifts have been taking its toll on everyone and he expressed it in aggravated grunts and snorts.

I sighed heavily as I found the fridge virtually empty of anything. Okay, laundry and grocery shopping should go on the Things-To-Do list for the weekend.

“I'll be back," I muttered to them. Another grunt escaped Embry.

I quickly shifted as soon as I hit the woods, wanting nothing more than to get this thing over as soon as possible so that I could get more sleep in.

"What's up, Jake?" Quil's voice joined into my jumbled thoughts. I was glad that I alone as soon as I shifted, wanting the solitary minutes to myself to think of whatever I wanted without censoring myself to anything, but Quil wasn't bad. His snarky comments were sometimes just the thing to lift any mood.

"Nothing much," I answered him as I ran the northern border of our territory. "Just wanting to get this patrol and over with so that I can go back and sleep."

Quil laughed. "Want some help?" He asked as he skirted around to meet me.

I slowed down a little so that he could catch up, not minding the company. At least it was better than Leah.

As soon as Quil caught up to me, we ran side-by-side around the edges of our territory in companionable silence. As we started our way around the treaty line, Quil broke the silence.

"So what do you think this feeling with Sam is?" He asked me.

I shook my head as I scanned the Cullen's territory. "I don't know. All I know is that I'm tired of it. If something is going to happen, I want it to happen now so that we could all get some peace."

Quil nodded in agreement. "You don't think the trouble could be from the Cullens, do you? I mean, they've been cooperative lately. All nice and quiet."

"I don't know, Quil," I answered honestly. "But you know what they say. You always need to watch out for the quiet ones."

Quil didn't answer. After a few more minutes, Quil skirted off, away from me and towards his house.

"Where are you going, man?" I asked, confused.

"I'm going home, "he answered and I knew that if he had phased to human, he would be sporting his trademark arrogant grin.

"I thought you said you were going to help me?" I reminded him.

"You're a big boy, he replied. And besides, I'm on night duty. So it's all good."

"Whatever, man, "I answered. I shook my head as soon as he shifted back. I wasn't pissed off at him. Quite the opposite, actually. I was thrilled that now the only people inside my head were me. I nearly smiled at that.

I was still running the treaty line when I smelled the familiar sickly sweet scent of vampire. I skidded to a halt, all my senses heightened by the possible danger. My eyes shifted through the foliage, waiting to catch a glimpse of something pale,

A twig snapped suddenly, but it came on the Cullens' territory. I shifted around to face the direction, a low growl of warning escaping my chest. No vampire was clumsy enough to make noise if it didn't want to. This creature wanted me to know it was there. And I gave it my full attention.

"You know," a velvety voice sang like molten chocolate over my ears. "You don't have to have your guard up around me."

I snarled loudly as Edward Cullen waltzed through the trees. He had on a sexy ass smirk and his hair was disheveled. It seemed like he had just had a good run. His eyes had a fresh shade of gold, so he must have recently hunted and fed.

As soon as I looked Edward over, I had to admit that he was a good looking guy. He was tall and lean but with just a hint of muscle, like a swimmer's body. His copper hair was always in disarray, but it never seemed like it was just a big mess. It was like it was styled into an organized chaos on purpose. His legs which were currently encased in plain faded jeans seemed to go on forever.

There was always something about Edward that drew my attention to him. It could have been his easy but caring demeanor or the sexy and irresistible way he carried himself. I never considered myself gay or straight. I've had some experience with both. Nothing major, of course. Just small little things. Walking around half naked around a literal pack full of fuck hot guys, there's bound to be some experimentation among us.

I snarled louder as he took a step forward. Just a few more feet, and he'll be across the sacred border.

"I have no intentions of crossing the line, Jake," Edward answered my thoughts. But contrary to his words, he kept walking forwards. He stopped when he was just millimeters from the border. He was so close.

Edward chuckled. "Not yet, baby. But very soon I will be."

I stopped growling as I cocked my head to the side, wondering what in the hell that meant. I hesitantly shifted wondering what in the hell Edward was trying to play at.

I didn't bother to put my pants back on, not caring that he saw me au natural.

"What are you doing over here, Edward?" I asked in a skeptical tone, wondering what he was playing at.

"I'm just out hunting," Edward purred in his chocolate voice. A slight shiver ran up and down my spine at the sound.

"Well, could you hunt elsewhere?" I asked in a tight voice. "I'm patrolling here and I wouldn't want to hurt any of your coven." The sarcasm was thick in my voice.

"Um, no," Edward muttered in a husky whisper. "I don't want to."

His voice sounded so pouty. So innocent. So fucking irresistible. I almost groaned at the thought of Edward using that voice on me, but only in a different scenario. Because I imagined him on his knees, whining for me and my cock. I gritted my teeth, trying desperately not to get a raging hard on while standing naked in front of him.

"Well," I muttered, wanting desperately to get as far away from him as possible. "I need to finish my patrol. So if you don't mind…"

As I started to turn away from him, I felt a cold manacle curl tightly around my wrist. I gasped loudly as I was thrown into a nearby tree on the other side of the treaty line. My breath was momentarily knocked out of me. I tried to piece together what the hell just happened as I felt a hard, cold body press flush against me. Another gasp gasped me as soon as I felt a hard leg press between my legs, spreading them slightly.

"What the hell?" I asked softly, still confused as to what just happened.

Edward didn't answer my question. He also didn't move off of me. If anything, he just moved in closer. I groaned weakly as I felt Edward's cold breath running down the side of my neck. My breathing hitched as I barely felt Edward's hovering lips graze the sensitive skin on my neck.

"God, Jacob," Edward nearly moaned out. My knees buckled at the sound of his voice. "You have been driving me crazy for months now. Always in sight but never in reach. But now I finally have you and I'm not letting go."

Suddenly, sense came rushing back to me, clearing my hazy thoughts into perfect clarity. I growled loudly as I tried to shove Edward off and away from me. It seemed like Edward was expecting that, though. He pressed himself harder against me as he grabbed onto my clawing hands and pinned them to my side.

"Get off me, leech," I hissed as I bucked into him, wanting him off me.

"I said I'm not letting you go," Edward whispered. He didn't seem like he was irritated that I was fighting him. He looked to be at ease, as if this was an everyday occurrence.

I stilled my movement as soon as I felt his teeth touching the thin skin on my neck. My breathing grew harsh as I ran through every scenario in my head. Was Edward going to kill me right here? Just inches from my own land?

"I'm not going to kill you," he murmured softly as he pulled his teeth away from my neck and placed them with his lips. They were oddly soft, such a stark contrast to the rest of his body. I held completely still as he placed feather light kisses all over my neck and the side of my jaw.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him, my voice reduced to a breathy whimper. His light touches were doing things to my body that I never expected. My breathing kept hitching and stopping before it quickened in uneven pants. My entire body flushed with a burning heat. But it didn't hurt. It felt so good. My fingers curled tightly around Edward's hands which were still holding mind down at my sides. And most importantly, my cock started to twitch and harden against Edward's leg.

"I'm just doing what your body wants," Edward answered me. He trailed his lips across my throat to the other side of my neck. I leaned my head back, giving him more room to do anything he wanted.

"But I'm supposed to be patrolling," I argued. I let out another satisfied groan as he nipped lightly down to my neck to my collarbone, being careful not to break skin. "And any member of the pack could see us."

Edward chuckled against my heated skin and the vibrations went straight to my hardening dick. My hips bucked against them on their own accord. "It doesn't seem like you care."

He slowly trailed down to my chest and I couldn't keep back the guttural growl as soon as Edward placed his lips around a nipple and started to suck. I threw my head back and cried out an pleasure as he combined the sucking with just licking. I arched my chest into him, not wanting him to stop for the world.

"It seems like someone isn't so against this anymore," he said against my skin. I didn't answer him. I was too last in what he was doing to care for any words. I barely registered him pulling my arms up and above my head and pinned them there with one hand. His freed hand slowly trailed down my chest, tweaking a copper nipple in his path. I moaned at the electric shock it sent to my heated groin.

I bit my bottom lip as his hand traveled farther south, only his fingertips touching my skin. I groaned in frustration at the light touches. I wasn't really the one up for light and slow sex. Never was. But that also doesn't mean I could be a romantic if I truly wanted to be. But right now, I had a fire burning inside me and only Edward can squelch it to ash. His light touches weren't going to do anything but drive me up a fucking wall.

"Edward, please," I begged as his fingers traced just above where I needed him. I winced at the thought of begging a leech to do anything, but I was so fucking had right now. I needed something. Anything to get me off. Edward hesitated for a moment before his fingers lowered themselves to my throbbing cock.

I hissed loudly as Edward pulled and tugged at my neck. I tried to free my hands from Edward's grasp, but his fingers clutched around my hands like shackles, keeping them right where he wanted them. I groaned as I bucked my hips into his closed fist, wanting more of the delicious friction I was getting.

Edward never removed his lips from my nipple as he did all of this. He kept teasing both my upper and lower body into some kind of submission. And I was willing to bow to his will just this once if it meant I could get the sweet rapture of release. I whined as Edward lifted his head from my chest to look at me. I could only imagine what I looked like.

Face flushed red with pleasure. My eyes drooping in pre-orgasmic bliss. Lips parted to let in and out heavy pants, trying to get enough oxygen in for my overworked muscles.

Edward's hand tightened its grip as he pumped my leaking cock furiously. I made sure that my hips met each and every one of his thrusts. I whined loudly as I felt the heating coiling up inside me. That sweet feeling you get when you know that you're about to fall off that edge. And you gladly and gratefully do because you know the end result will be the greatest high and pleasure ever received.

I locked my eyes on Edward's black tinged orbs. He was watching me like a predator does to its prey. I felt him lean in close to my ear, his cool breath just igniting the flames that ran rampant inside my body. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as his velvet voice was again pierced my lust-fogged brain. My hips picked up the tempo as I chased my release. I wanted it so bad.

"Are you close, love?" he whispered. I nodded fervently to answer his question.

So fucking close…

"Tell me, Jake. Tell me how much you want it."

"Please," I begged. I didn't care that it was to a leech. I would have begged a fucking concrete wall if I had to. "Please, Edward. I want it so fucking bad. So fucking bad…"

"I don't know…" he trailed off as his hand loosened its grip a little.

I started to panic. He couldn't leave me out here without finishing what he started. I did not want to jerk off in the middle of the woods where any member of the pack could find me. Especially Leah. I shivered at that thought. Definitely not Leah

"Please," I begged again, trying to convey what I wanted in my voice and thoughts and body. My hips worked harder, picking up the slack that he dropped. "I don't want it," I moaned. "I fucking need it. Please, Edward. Please, please, please…"

Edward moaned in my ear. "That's what I wanted to hear."

His hand suddenly tightened back up as he pumped me back into total submission. I was left whimpering and whining his name, pleading for him to not stop. My knees buckled and gave out and I was suddenly thankful for Edward's hard body pressing up against me.

"Fuck," I groaned. "Oh, fuck…please, Edward…please, please, please…fuck, fuck, fuck, Fuck!"

In sudden and quick jets, I came. And fuck, I came hard. My body convulsed violently as my muscles clenched with each stream of release. I saw black spots dancing behind my eyes as they rolled back. My hands clenched tightly around his as I rode out the high of my orgasm. All my bones felt like they were made of some kind of jelly as they, trying to hold up my weight as best they could.

Slowly, Edward lowered me to the ground, a small smirk on his face. My head was still buzzing from the incredible orgasm I just experienced.

As soon as my body calmed down enough to understand my surroundings, I looked up at Edward. He was smiling down at me with a satisfied smirk. He quickly dropped down in front of me in a squat, his smile still in place.

We locked eyes for the longest moment, neither of us relenting our gaze. He slowly reached forward with his hand and when I didn't flinch back, he lightly traced my jaw line before he started tracing my lips.

"I'm not letting you go, Jacob. Ever."

With that, he straightened up before vanishing. I let out a loud breath as I was left alone to my own devices. I glanced towards my own land, wondering what in the hell I was going to tell my pack.


End file.
